When a user of a wireless mobile device wishes to request services from or otherwise communicate with an other wireless device, the user would initiate a search to locate other wireless devices within its communication area. For example, when a user of a personal digital assistant (PDA) desires to transmit a file to a nearby computer, the user would instruct the PDA to search for an eligible wireless device. Assuming that both the PDA and the computer used the same wireless communication protocol, the computer may be discovered and a communication link could be established between the two devices. Locating one or more eligible devices typically takes some time. In some cases, the user may not initiate the search process early enough to ensure it completes before the user is ready to begin a desired task. An improved system for communicating between wireless devices may improve a user's experience with wireless devices.
The present invention provides a new and useful method and system for wireless enabled devices.